North Fierce Lady
by FOREVERSnowstark
Summary: Ella Forrest grew up alongside Robb Stark and now she's been forced into marrying the young wolf. What will happen when they wed? Will she save him? Will she die? the outcome is unclear as when winter will come. Contains language, sex scenes and probably something it shouldn't. Do enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Game Of Thrones or anything related. It belongs to George R.R Martin the creator of this universe and David Benioff and D.B Weiss who created the show.**

 **A/N: This is my first story ever, i hope that my writing is up to the standards. I apologise if sometimes i go off key but this story is my own. Soi hope you enjoys, i love to hear from you all. AU. Contains language, sex scenes and probably something it shouldn't. ENJOY :)**

* * *

 **Ella POV**

Have you ever been told you couldn't do something? That you were something and you had to do it that way? Or this way? All my life I've been told that. Ella do this, Ella act this way, Ella ladies do not act that way. I have had my whole life planned out from the second I had my first breath. But no one really asked what I wanted. Did I want to marry? Did I want to have kids? Did I even want to act like a proper Lady?

The answer is no, plan and simple its no, but here I am standing in a pretty dress due to my father command. Apparently as my father stormed in with slaves waking me in the early morning telling me we were having visitor. My hair was braided extra tightly causing my head to sting in pain and the lecture rang in my head "Be respectful, be kind and be a lady" Lady i wanted to vomit at such words.

I rolled my eyes at the thought of it "Daughter please" Looking up at my father his gentle eyes staring at me, pleading.

"Fine" I signed sitting up straight next to my big brother. I stared at the tapestry seven hells I missed my other brother Asher. I wish it didn't come to blows like it did.

"Ella" lifting my head to my eldest brother voice "Are you okay?" he questioned his face knitted in a frown.

I mirrored his expression "What?" I asked confused. He nodded to my fingers as they drummed on the table, realising what he meant I placed them on my lap, giving him a sheepish smile "I'm okay" Rodrik nodded leaving it alone.

He knew how much I missed our brother, the full blown arguments I've had with my parents, the begging to let me go and find him, but they always refused my pleads.

The door opened and I stared at the man who walked in I knew the man like the back of my hand, my father and he were very close friends he was everything the stories and songs say, he is a man of honour.

"Ned" My father wrapped the commander of the North in a warm hug, Ned replied with big pats on his back, they pulled back arms still wrapped in each other.

"Gregor my friend" Lord Stark Laughed "I have news to discuss and I'd like for your daughter to stay with" his eyes fell on me and like before my hand tapped on the table.

"My daughter?" My father asked confused

"Yes regarding something that was said a long time ago" Ned nodded

"You mean?" My father laughed happily

"Yes" Ned chuckled

I frowned what the seven hells were they talking about, pressing my lips together I watched everyone leave, leaving only three people in the room and I was one of them, why was I one of them.

"It's good to see you Lady Ella" Lord Stark smiled at me "Its been far too long"

"Likewise Milord" I nodded wearing a fake smile "But all do respect why is it you wanted me to stay?" I didn't muck around I liked to get to the point, It was a habit I didn't get from my father; my father was Gregor the Good.

Lord Stark shared a smile with my father "I'd like you to wed my eldest son"

My face crunched up in disgust "Robb" I spat

Ned and Gregor cracked up laughing "Well I thought you'd be more impressed than that" Ned smirked "May I ask what Robb has done to bring such distaste to your face?"

"With all do respect you can ask him and when you do ask him about Ros he'll know" I stood "I do not like this father, excuse me" Sliding my chair back I walked away I knew I would hear it later but I didn't care for now I had to breath and escape.

Wed bloody Robb Stark, Seven hells no. Walking all the way to the tower I sat staring out at the grove and Ironrath, just looking at the views "Hi" I turned to the voice I knew to well.

It had been two years since I've seen him and his grown more handsome there was no doubt about that, he was still breathtaking but his looks did not stop the look of dagger I was radiating his way.

"I come in peace" Robb joked his hands in surrender

"What you want?" I hissed, "I told you I never wanted to see or hear from you again"

Robb signed taking a seat next to me, he knew nothing about distance, I could punch the stupid idiot in the face "I'm sorry Ella, I am I swear it how many times can I say it?"

"None" I rolled my eyes standing up "I don't wish to speak to you or hear from you. I don't want to wed you Robert Stark" I stared him dead in his blue eyes "Do you understand me or do I need to spell it out for you?"

Robb smirked that stupid cheeky smirk I once loved "Well lets hear your spelling then" he licked his lips leaning back, relaxing.

"F"

"Ella"

"U"

"Really-"

"C"

"Your just going to keep going aren't you?"

"K"

"Should I just-"

"Y"

"Okay I'll just wait-"

"O…. U" I stared at him "What's that spell Robb"

"Marry me Ella"

"Ah why did I ever love you" I huffed walking down the stairs, it didn't take long until I was pushed up against the wall, trapped between both his arms "Robb-"

"No" his eye grew serious staring at me "I made a mistake, I am a man I make mistakes, I am sorry"

"Sorry you did it or sorry you were caught"

"Both"

"Highly doubtful" I hissed

"Ahh" Robb huffed "Women you drive me insane…I love you I haven't stopped loving you and I'm sorry" his hand lifted my chin "I'm sorry Ella Forrester, I am beyond sorry"

"As sweet as you sound you can remove your arms, I was walking away" I nodded

Robb huffed rubbing his face annoyed, his arm lifted moving out of my way. Faking a smile I walked away, ever since we were little he had my head spinning like crazy and we were once that love sick couple but he grew, he let pleasure get in the way of what we had and he lied, so I walked away broken hearted. I've never forgiven him; every raven sent I didn't read, every ride over I locked myself in my bedchambers refusing to come out.

I was hurt and a girl hurt by her first love is one of two things scary and changed. Robb changed me and I hated him for making me so cold towards other who begged for my heart, for my attention.

My heart was broken and it was mine I had moulded it and protected it and made myself shut off in that area. It didn't take long until loud bangs hit my bedchamber I knew those knocks like the back of my hand.

"Ella open this bloody door" signing I got up undoing the lock staring my father dead in the eyes "Don't give me those doe eyes not going to work have a seat" he pointed to the bed.

Signing I stepped back until the back of my legs touch the bed and I sat "I know he hurt you, I don't know how but I know something happened but I know his sorry he has been sorry for two years" my father signed "You're my first born daughter and you're causing me to grey quicker than I'd like but hear me now Ella you will marry Robb"

"What" I hissed "What happened too I can marry who I desire, I was free to Marry who I like as long as it wasn't a Lannister or Whitehill" I stared "We made a deal don't break it father"

"Ella"

"No don't break your promise"

My father stepped to me kneeling so he was down to my height "I love you my daughter, but you need to trust me, I am going to marry you to Robb Stark and Ned will Marry Robb to you, it is one of the greatest alliances the North will see"

I rolled my eyes "And if I refuse"

"Ella please"

"What you will send me away? Exile me like you did Asher?"

My father gulped "you're to Wed in two weeks, you will become Ella Stark and you will bare his children and rule Winterfell…. Do you understand Ella?"

My eyes gathered with tears "Your forcing me?"

"Yes" he nodded his jaw clenching "But you will thank me in years to come"

"And if I don't?" I asked "If I despise you for the rest of my life?"

"Than know I was trying to look after you" he shrugged "I promised you'd marry for love and Robb is your love" his lips touched my forehead "You might be angry and hate me but I love you Ella" with that he left.

I wanted to scream and shout, two weeks and I marry the man who broke my heart. The slow tear slipped from my eyes as I slid into bed, but my thoughts were running wild.


	2. Chapter 2

Since the moment my father announced my betrothed to Robert Stark I've been bombarded with silly questions I didn't want to answer. Seven Hells I didn't care, I didn't want this and if this is what my father commands than well he can arrange the whole bloody thing.

Drawing the arrow from my quiver I drawn drew back the arrow taking a deep breath I released watching it pierce through the other arrow in the tree.

"Put your weapon down" A familiar voice yelled "Really Ella, hiding in the Grove?" Turning my head to my eldest brother who was smirking at me "Nice shot" he pointed out.

"Thank you and easy for you you're marrying someone you love" I stated, Rodrik too had been betrothed to one Elaena Glenmore, but they were in love. Rodrik loud laugh ripped through the quite Grove "What Rodrik" I huffed.

"You" he smirked taking a seat on a rock "You make me laugh"

"Why?" I frowned

"You love Robb I know you do everyone in the North knows you two love each other. He screwed up" Rodrik shrugged "He paid the consequence, trust me I hit him for making you cry, as did Asher!"

I looked down at my hand "He hurt me Rodrik, and I'll marry him but that doesn't mean I love him, doesn't mean I forgive or I forget, he brayed me and broke my heart"

"Well I hope for the North sake you two learn to be at least friends" Rodrik elbowed me "And at least now instead of writing Ella Stark it be your actual name" I turned to Rodrik Mocking "What too far?"

"Run" I stated coldly "Run hard and run fast" I nodded standing to my feet

"Really?" Rodrik smirked standing up.

"Oh really" flinging my bow around my back and grabbing my quiver I began to chase after Rodrik. In this dress I knew I couldn't catch him, it was always capturing the ground but in some male slacks I would be able to catch Rodrik like I wished.

Running into the courtyard, Rodrik had managed to hide behind almost everything from animal, soldier to building "What the" I stared at Rodrik as he held our little brother as a human shield "I am not involved" Ethan yelled hands up in surrender.

"Ethan save me she's loosing it" Rodrik yelled

"Loosing it!" I noted trying to get around Ethan but Rodrik kept blocking me with the use of Ethan body.

"ELLA" Lifting my head I frowned at my father yelling.

"Ella pass me your things" Ethan whispered "Father would be mad" nodding I passed him my bow and quiver.

Ruffling his hair "Thanks Ethan"

Turning the corner I headed towards his loud booming voice "Ella please don't be like that" he signed "Your mother wishes to see you"

"What for Father?" I questioned. Please don't be wedding, please don't be wedding I repeated over and over again.

"She has something for you" he nodded

Nodding I headed towards my mother and father bedchambers. It didn't take me long until I found her on the ground white dress laid out on the furs of the floor "Mother" she turned her smile never leaving her face as she ushered me forward.

Walking into the bedchambers I kneeled beside my mother "This was my wedding dress to your father" I stared at the beautiful white dress, the fur neckline, the stitching "My mother hand stitched this before her passing" she stated "I want you to wear it for you wedding"

"Mother I-"

"I know you're not happy with Robb and I know what he has done but inside you do you care for him?" she wondered

"Of course I do" I signed

"Would you cry if anything happened to him?"

"I'd bawl my eyes out!" I answered honestly

"Let him write his wrong sweet daughter, let him try to gain your trust" she was staring me dead in the eyes her tone was soft and nurturing like when we were little. I didn't say anything I just nodded.

…

We rode all day to Winterfell and upon our arrival everyone was running around with his or her heads cut off. I was demanded to a bedchamber were both my mother and Robb mother seemed to dig into me, what my lady duties were.

I wanted to scoff in both their faces, my duty as a women is to lay down get stabbed and produce and produce until the gods make me barren. Ah I wanted to scream I wanted Ser Royland to take me away for practice, but every time I opened my eyes I was lathered in smells.

"Okay put the dress on" Faking a smile I slipped into the dress, I had mastered the happy fake smile my parents knew no better they believed what they believed. But my siblings well Talia was giving me a small what's wrong look.

I would miss my siblings very much, the fun we had every day. I might be older but Rodrik and I would always play a quick game of hide and seek for Ryon sake.

Taking my eyes off Talia I let the handmaidens braid my hair. After being tortured into a lady I was now staring down the whole of Winterfell out watching smiles covering their faces.

My father linked arms with me as we began to walk out of the castle and off towards the Weirwood tree. It was cold out and I was grateful my father strength caught a few of my trips.

My father kept moving me closer and closer to the figure, my heart like a rabbit that had been caught it couldn't be controlled it was bashing against my chest "Please don't hate me" My father whispered.

I turned looking him in the eyes "I couldn't ever hate you father" I whispered, "I probably look back at this and tell you how silly I had acted" I smiled softly

Father said no more as he squeezed my hand it wasn't long until I was face to face with Robb a small kiss on my cheek from my father and it felt as my anchor had slip away from me.

I stared at the hand offered to me, giving him a small smile I gripped his hand as he stood next to the heart tree "Your shaking" Robb whispered.

Looking down our hands were touching and my hand was shaking, looking up I saw Robb and it was like I had shut my life off, I had sat in darkness. Something inside me clicked but not like it has in two years it was different.

I began to notice the changes in Robb he had grown, he was no longer Robb the boy he was a man and a fine looking one at that "I'm sorry" his voice was filled with agony and pain.

Shaking my head I squeezed his hand dragging him over to the Septon "My lords, my ladies, we stand here in the sight of gods and men to witness the union of man and wife. One flesh, one heart, one soul, now and forever" He started and for some reason I couldn't help but stare into those blue eyes I once knew "Who gives these two away"

"I, Eddard of the House Stark, Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North gives Robert Stark to wed" he nodded stepping back to his wife who wiped away a slow tear.

"And I Gregor of house Forrester, Lord of Ironrath give Ella Forrester to wed" My father too took a step back towards my mother her tears evident as she looked at us.

"In the Sight of the Seven, I hereby seal these two souls, binding them as one for eternity. Look upon another and say the words"

Looking up at Robb I stared deep into those blue eyes and I couldn't help but think back when we were little.

 _"Ella Slow down" Robb yelled. Chasing Ella as she ran towards the lake. It didn't take long until Ella reached the lake only to be tackled to the ground. A fit of laughter erupting into the crisp winter air._

 _"Robb you knocked me over" Ella laughed_

 _"Oh I'm so sorry my Lady"_

 _"Your lady" Ella scoffed_

 _"You are my lady" Robb voice was dripped in determination_

 _"I am" Ella cheeks began to redden at the words._

 _"Yes and I swear in front of the seven I'm going to marry you, you'll have my kids and will live in Winterfell forever" Ella nose scrunched up at Robb words "You don't like it?"_

 _Ella shrugged "Can't we live at Ironrath?"_

 _"Um I'm not sure" Robb shrugged "Maybe we could I'm not sure"_

How true Robb was, the sound of a clearing a voice knocked me out of my memory, looking up Robb eyes questioned mine. Nodding I gave a small smile "Father. Smith. Warriors. Mother. Maiden Crone. Stranger. I am his and he is mine, from this day, until the end of my days" he removed his cloak placing it on my shoulders.

Call me that little girl but something shivered inside me, moving forward Robb hand went to the back off my neck and before I could think his lips were on mine, they were rougher from the cold air but still Robb.

Our tongues danced like old friends, but it was the sound of my brother whistling that made me pull back even in winter my cheek burned from embarrassment. Robb and I headed to the feast.

After a long line of good wishes and conversations I was finally able to sit down, I was exhausted and grateful Robb said he would continue to talk to people. I could see everyone enjoying them selves, laughing and dancing.

"So you refused the bedding ceremony" Rodrik came up taking the spare seat assigned for Robb, I nodded "Thank god" he chuckled

"I think everyone was happy about that and it was my one demand to accepting it" I shrugged "Father and Ned jumped at my only wedding wish"

"Are you happy sister?" he asked worry in his tone

"I think I will be" I nodded

"And you forgive him?" he asked

"Working on it" I shrugged

He smirked standing to his feet he kissed my cheek "Love you sister"

"Love you too brother" Rodrik smiled "Now if you excused me I have someone I need to dance with" his head pointed to Elena.

I watched Rodrik grab his soon to be wife and began dancing, a smile evident on my face as I watched them dance she would be a wonderful good-sister "My wife shall we" I raised a questionable eyebrow "Dance Ella" he chuckled

"Right…um…okay" I nodded placing the food I was eating down, I wiped my hands on a napkin before putting them in Robb's. The music changed to something slower and Robb's hands found the small of my back.

"Do you hate me?"

"No" I signed

"Are you mad at this force wedding"

"I'd be lying if I said no," I signed as we danced around the floor.

"Can I try?" he asked pulling back so he could look into my eyes "Can I try and own your trust back, can I have my friend back" he was begging, Robb stark son of the honourable Eddard Stark begging.

I nodded "Yes I would like that"

"I won't ask you to bed" My cheeks burned from what he said, "Are you blushing Ella?"

"Shut up Robb" I groaned putting my head into his shoulder to stop people from seeing it. Robb chuckle vibrated my body as his lips were on my shoulder. And trust me the things this man did made me angry, happy and absolutely crazy to the point I think I've lost it.

I danced with everyone spinning and laughing I was actually having a good time until my shoulder bumped with someone causing me to stop spinning as I did my eyes connected with none other than Ros.

Sitting next to Theon and talking to Robb from across the table. Trust me the hate I had for this women was real, she was a whore and I hated her. Biting my lip I stepped back "Ella" Turning to the voice I stared at Jon.

"What?" I signed

"Dance with me" he asked putting his hand out

It was hard to fight a smile when it came to Jon he and I are the best of friends, nodding I gripped his hand the music was fast and we spun around dancing like insane people but we couldn't stop laughing at each other.

 **Robb POV**

She was stunning in her mother old wedding dress she fit in it perfectly, her long blonde hair was braided and curled framing her beautiful face. I hated the day I let Ros get the best of me I blame fucking Theon, but I ruined a good thing.

But the gods gave me another chance and I couldn't be happier. Ella and I were married and even though it was forced on her behalf I couldn't be happier. I watched her dance around laughing with Rickon and her younger brother Ryon she was free and this is what I loved her carefree attitude.

"She's a beauty" Theon nodded taking a seat and a certain uninvited guest sat with.

"Ros why are you here?" I glared

"Theon invited me" she tried to smile innocently but I could read her like the back of my hand.

"No one said Theon could and I think it be best you leave"

"Wifey hate me that much?" Ros hissed

"Trust me Ros you don't know the half of it and trust me when she's mad the gods fear her" Standing I turned around to see her and Jon dancing and laughing hysterically. A part of me hated they had that relationship.

I guess you could call it jealousy but Ella, Ella and I have always been the kids that were in love I don't think there was a time we didn't love each other growing up.

"Don't get jealous" I turned to my new good- Brother "She loves you she's just mad"

"She's been mad for two years!" I signed

"Well remember a happy wife a happy life!" Rodrik laughed hitting me on the shoulder.

 **Thank you for those who have followed my story and reviewed, I hope you enjoyed the chapter and as per usual please review with your thoughts and I will happily update. By the way do you like hearing from Robb point of view or no? let me know guys x**


	3. Chapter 3

Jon spun me around and around I laughed with pure happiness as we danced. Jon was like a diary he knew everything about me and how I felt as I knew him. He knew I was mad as hell at Robb, and that I hate Ros more than the king hates the Targaryen that I swear to you is true. But Jon also the only one to make me forget something.

When Ser Royland was to busy to distract me with sword lesson it was Jon who came and helped me out, he wasn't there all the time but it was like when i was to stuck in my own head he was there. I would usually go to winter fell but i hadn't been here for two years. I had missed this Keep.

"Ella get out of that head of yours" Jon chuckled

"What are you talking about?" I asked

"Whenever you're to quiet you take two steps back, let him try"

"Jon he hurt me" I shrugged Looking down at my feet

"Sometimes you hurt the ones you love but that doesn't mean it was on purpose. He was a kid, he was stupid"

"Dumb as dumb can be" I muttered under my breath

Jon chuckled "give him a chance"

Turning my head I didn't take long to find him, those piercings blue eyes staring at me. Gulping back all the emotions I let go of Jon hand giving him a small smile I headed towards Robb. Robb wasn't standing alone with him was my father and his talking to him but Robb eyes were on me as I walked over.

My father was the first to pull me to his side a huge smile on his face "it's time" time right god I don't think I ever prepared myself for this.

"Okay" I whispered

"Make me a grandchild" my father whispered in my ear as he kissed my head. It felt weird and wrong to hear that from my father but I just nodded. Robb father lord stark gave a look and before I knew it we were being pushed to our bedchamber.

Robb hand found mine keeping me balanced from tripping over. Once inside Robb leant against the door "lock it" I laughed.

Robb turned after locking the door his eyes now looking down at me. Robb was a lot taller than me and he had grew into his body he was a lot more muscular.

It would be a lie if I told you I was fine I wasn't I'm standing in front of the only man I imagined laying with and my heart was beating fast. Gulping back the fear I turned around "help undo it please"

 **Robb POV**

I could tell Ella was afraid she was shaking her breath choppy with fear. Taking a deep breath I moved forward my hand began undoing the buttons and the ribbon.

"Ella we don't have too" I whispered behind her "I don't want too-"

Ella turned grabbing my hand "just do it" I stared at her why just do it, she hates me "I need this, I'm nervous I won't lie but I need this"

I couldn't read her eyes it was something I've never seen hurt, love and something else "Ella are you sure?"

"No but yes" she answered honestly.

"Than you make the move I will not force this on you Ella" I whispered.

She stared at me her green eyes gazing up at me and with a blink her dress rolled off her body pooling on the ground near her feet.

My eyes widen at this beauty in front of me. I didn't move, just stared soaking in every inch of this women the gods created. You could tell they took their time creating her.

"You look beautiful" I whispered moving forward wrapping my arms around her back as her body pressed against me, my head lowered inches away from her lips.

Ella jumped up on her tippy toes her lips finding me with urge and need it didn't take long before we began the dance, our tongues massaged each other sending pulse straight to my rock hard hard on. Ella hands found a way to rid me of my clothing.

She stepped back staring at me her eyes dancing over my naked figure, I watched a smile break through and heard the small giggle "what's so funny?" I asked a little offended

Her giggle erupted into full laughing "its just well were naked"

I stared at Ella like she had lost it "you're insane" I chuckled

"Come on" she nodded walking backward towards the bed like a slave to her I followed her command. My lips finding hers once again pushing her back onto the bed.

My body now hovered over her holding my body weight as we kissed. My hips grinding on her. Removing my lips from hers I made a small trail of kisses down her body.

Moans filled the air which only made me harder than What I was. My mouth found her boobs and Ella back arched smiling I trailed further and further.

Lost in lust she didn't see it coming but my tongue found her pussy and like a button was pressed moans came as I licked her, savouring the taste.

"ROBBY" she yelled a name she only called me "Oh seven hells" it didn't take long until a release came and her moans probably filled the castle.

Wiping my mouth I stood her eyes were still closed, a smile of bliss captured on her face. Without any warning to her I pressed my penis into her.

Her eyes snapped open and grew serious, her teeth found her lip and I pressed slowly further and further.

Her face winched a few time. Once I was all the way in I sat still waiting for Ella to adjust. I prayed it be soon I don't think I could hold on much longer.

"Okay" she nodded

"You sure" I asked

"Well if it anything like just before yeah I'm ready" smirking I began to move in and out slowly not wanting to rush this moment.

 **ELLA POV**

I woke up to my head spinning and a dull pain between my thighs, removing Robb arm from around my body I slide to the end of the bed regaining my thoughts.

"Do you regret it?" I turned to the husky morning voice. His eyes were closed but I knew he was awake.

"No I don't" Robb blue eyes stared at me "I want this to work but you have a lot of making up to do"

"Done, now come lay down" he muttered grabbing my arm and pulling me to his body his hand rested on my boob and I felt his hard morning self poking my back.

"ROBBY"

"Shh" his soft voice hushed me as his other hand snaked lower and lower finding my sore area and before I knew it my eyes were rolled back and tingles were shooting through me building and building.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed, i did update this chapter. Due to some spelling mistakes.  
Review and hope you enjoyed.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Robb POV**

I could tell the Ella felt a bit home sick. It was like she woke up ready to start her day at Ironrath only to remember she was here in Winterfell. I signed as I watched my wife distance herself. I had watched her say goodbye to her family and the hug to Ryon her little brother broke the strong women i know and love.

My eyes travelled with her as she left the courtyard and headed towards the lake book in hand, I smiled but my eyes found Jory who understood my nod towards my wife. He may be one of my father's captain of the guards but he was family. I watched him push off the wall where he was standing and move towards the lake, I continued to help Bran try and hit the target only meters in front of him. Laughter ripped through the courtyard as he missed again.

"Go on. Father's watching" Jon said patting Bran shoulder. My eyes went up to where mother and father stood wrapped in each other "And your mother" I hated the tone in Jon voice and I hated my mother for not accepting him, she always called him bastard and that killed me inside.

Bran tries and misses again and Jon and myself erupted in laughter "And which one of you was a marksman at ten? Keep practicing, Bran. Go on" Our father booming voice spoke over the courtyard.

"Don't think too much, Bran" Jon nodded

"Relax your bow arm!" I stated.

Bran pulled back the arrow my eyes were set on the target and I watched the arrow hit the bullseye, turning to Bran I realised his arrow was still in hand, frowning I turned only to smile at my little sister Arya as she curtsied my eyes recognising the bow that she held in her hand.

Jon and I couldn't control ourselves as we laughed, Brann chasing after his older sister angrily "Quick, Bran, faster!" I called out still laughing

"Your father said to ready your horses" Theon nodded "Traitor" he stated

"Give me one second" I nod

Running down near the lake I stopped when I seen her, patting Jory shoulder "Traitor" I nodded, he signed picking up his sword and heading back to the courtyard. Walking down the hill I sat on the grass next to her "Sweet-" she cut me off putting her finger up to me as she continued to read "Ella-"

"Shh one second" she signed as she continue to read. I watched her read and I couldn't help but think how lucky I was I could have been paired with anyone but I'm paired with the lovely Ella Forrester my first love and only love.

I watched her lips move as she read the silent words in her head, the shocked and surprised expressions "Okay" She smiled closing the book her full smile looking at me.

I was happy she was trying it made me believe I had a chance of happiness "I have to go which means you need to come up"

"You do know I can fight too right?" she questioned her little eyebrow raised at me.

"Yes I know you can, you never let me forget but that's not the point" I nodded "I need you to be safe and I need to deal with this traitor, father request"

I watched her sign "The wall?" she questioned

"The wall" I confirmed

"You better go" she nodded

Standing I put my hand out and watched her roll her eyes as she place her hand in mine, I held her hand as we walked back to the courtyard "By the way Arya used you Bow is their something you wish to tell me" I smirked

"Nope" she popped the p sticking a tongue out at me

Shaking my head at my child of a wife "Lost in another world Ella?" Father asked smiling at his Good-Daughter.

"Very much so father" she smiled

I watched my father face break into a smile, Ella was home sick but she was coming around, some days she forgot that she was family and called Father Lord Stark which he always frowned at her and demanded she call him father or Ned.

"What were we reading today" he asked

"Just a story of history" she shrugged "Some young Stark venturing off to save his sister"

Ned nodded "Good Story with a bitter sweet ending" his thoughts going straight to his sister "but I'm taking your husband with me and i would suggest you remove Arya hands from your Bow"

Ella cried to hid her cheeky smile so used when she knew she was lightly scolded "I will and keep him safe" she winked at my father who laughed. Ella turned to me "well Robby give me a kiss" she demanded

You didn't have to tell me twice. I leant down wrapping my hand around her waist pulling her closer, her body pressed to mine. Lowering my lips I kissed her quickly but with passion that left me cold when we parted.

 **Ella POV**

His kiss might have been quick but it was filled with meaning. I stayed true to my word to try and getting Lord Stark on my side helped. Ros was not allowed what so ever on Winterfell grounds and he put a total ban on all Stark boy including Jon that ever ventured that way. Declaring to turn them away or he was to shut it down.

I watched Robb ride off, turning on my heels I came face to face with the septa "Lady Stark" it was weird to hear that I was so use to Lady Forrester "You did not come to needlework" Because i suck a sowing and its boring.

"I wasn't feeling well" I shrugged

"Hmm have you seen the Maester?" The septa ask "Been almost two month since your wedding night and I know as well as the castle you and Lord Stark bed" she gave me a stern look, which made my cheek turn red.

Every night since the wedding we've laid together, it was an addiction we both enjoyed "Um no I haven't" I shrugged

"If you've truly felt unwell Milady you should go check to see if you are with-" my hand covered her mouth.

"Please speak no more" I stared at her, my hand covering her, mouth with force.

"unfd" I frowned removing my hand "I said that's fine I get it your scared"

"I'm not scar-"

"All first time mom's are Lady Stark had 5 and she was scared for each one!" she stated

"I will go see him"

Turning on my heels i walked fast until i found Arya sneaking out of my room "Arya if you wish to have your own ask me right now" I said sternly my nerves still on edge from the other conversation.

She blushed "I'm sorry"

"don't be" I signed "Just you would get better aim if it was made for you" I pointed out "And i know some Craftman that owe me a favour"

"Really" she asked 

"Really" I nodded

….

I didn't take long until Robb returned home, I sat in silence as we ate dinner, I could feel Robb worried eyes on me "Ella what is it?" he whispered

"Just I don't feel well" I tried to smile but Robb worried eyes hit me.

It didn't go unnoticed the direwolf puppies that sat at the stark Kids feet. Going under the table I patted Robb Direwolf, the little pup snuggled closer to me, warming my toes.

"I think he likes you" Robb whispered

"Well between the two of us I am the better choice" I winked jokingly

Robb smirked "Yes you are" he nodded "Are you going to eat anything?" he asked concerned looking at my full plate.

"I truly feel ill Robb"

"Do you wish to lay down?" he asked

"When you're finished eating" i smiled softly at him.

Robb nodded piling the last of his food into his mouth, i stared at my husband manners shaking my head "Excuse us we're going to go to bed Ella doesn't feel well" he choked out.

"Oh are you okay Ella?" Sansa asked concern in her voice

I smiled softly "Probably just a bug"

"Or a baby" She smiled clapping her hand

I paled at the words "Maybe" I nodded trying to sound okay with it.

"Go rest" Lady Stark nodded

Picking up Greywind, Robb hand touched my back as he led me through the halls, his eyebrows knitted in thought. Reaching the bedchamber I sat on the bed my hand running through Greywind fur.

Robb slipped out of his boot and I stared at him as he got out of the heavy cloaks. He began building our bedroom fireplace and filling the bath. It didn't take long until the bath was ready "Come here Ella"

Placing Greywind on the bed, I got up heading towards Robb, I felt his hands touch the back of my neck, his fingers undoing my dress and his lips finding my neck. His kisses sent tingles down through my whole body.

"Robb" I muttered my eyes closed

I felt my dress drop pooling at my feet "Beautiful" he muttered his hands snaking to my belly "Is there a baby in here?"

"To soon to tell" I nodded

"I hope there is!" he stated

He was jumping with joy at the idea and I felt ready to vomit my guts up, how was he so okay? I felt a hand under my chin lifting it so I had to stare into those Blue eyes "Ella I love you and you would be a great mother, trust in me when I say this"

"Robb"

"Shh do not argue me on this, you'll be a great mother like you are a great wife and a great sister, and a great friend. Ella it is unlike you not to achieve greatness"

* * *

 **Please Review.**


	5. Chapter 5

The sound of Robb snoring echoed throughout the bedchambers but I laid in complete silence wondering are Sansa words to be true? It has been two months since we wed and with the king and queen on their way I feel as if the winds were changing.

"My wife please close your eyes" Robb muttered pulling me to him, I had totally forgotten about him lying there. I stared at Greywind as he lied lazily in front of our bed.

Robb finger began tracing patterns on my back; goose bump began glistering down my body. I felt a wave vibrate through me as his lips pressed into the back of my bare shoulder, his hands creeping slowly up my skin as his lips trailed to my neck.

I couldn't help but let my eyes close in anticipation a soft moan slipping from my lips "My wife can't sleep why is this?" he muttered against my skin.

"Maybe its your snoring" I joked

"HMM…maybe" his hot breath whipped my neck "Or maybe she has something she would like to talk about"

I stilled I hated that he knew me so well but how do you tell someone that you don't want to be a mother, that you wouldn't be good at it and you were scared shitless.

"Ella" Robb groaned reading my silence as more thoughts. I felt him grab me lifting me up so I was now laying on top off him, groaning I buried my head in his chest not wanting to get into this.

We were doing so well, I was forgiving him I didn't want to take any steps back "Ella" his voice was so stern, so filled with worry "Tell me" he whispered his lips finding the top of my head.

"Promise you won't get mad" I muttered into his bare chest

"Ella"

"Robby" I mocked in the same tone

"Ella my beautiful wife" I felt his hands run up my side "Please tell me or serve the consequences" he challenged me.

Sitting up I raised one eyebrow at him "Tickle me and you will be in a dry, dry month" I pointed firmly in his face.

"A month" he coaxed

"And I mean it I swear on the seven a month and I will make your balls bluer than the skies in summer"

Robb sat up on his elbows causing me to rock on him, I felt how hard he was and it was hard to deny him but I had to stay true to my word "Than tell me what is wrong...please" he begged

I stared at those blue eyes "I'm scared" I shrugged

"Of what?" he scoffed "I have never known you to be scared Ella Stark" he loved saying Ella Stark because even when he was frustrated with me he always smiled when the words left his lips "I have seen you take on a beast who wasn't stopping for no one, I have seen you take down Ser Royland, Rodrik and Asher"

"And you and Jon" I shrugged

he chuckled "You're fierce what could possible scare you Ella"

I took a deep breath tell him the truth or lie, tell him that being a mother scares me to death or lie and blame the king "I think things might change when the king arrives" lie.

Robb searched my face for a few seconds "I wouldn't let any of them touch you, my father wouldn't let any of them touch you Ella…My father stood by King Robert and got him his crown he is at debt to my father"

"Just feel as if something big about to go on and they're in nothing we can do about it" yeah me waiting to sneak of to the midwife tower to see if I'm pregnant but I have to lose your watchful soldiers and you to do so.

….

I found myself creeping around the castle like I was an imposter or a theft. I was going crazy as I found myself loosing the guard that Robb assigned to me. Yes Robb was crazy. Jumping on my horse Nancy I kicked her as she began to move quickly around trees and out of the gate.

I felt literally ill as I stared at the tower in front, taking a deep breath I stepped down off my horse tying her to the post. Patting her head quickly I threw the hood of my cloak up and kept my head down as I walked.

Banging on the castle door, an elder lady quickly opened it, she smiled softly as she gestured me inside. As the door closed I felt ill "How long?" she asked behind me.

"I have bleed in two moons" I stated

"And you're married yes"

"Yes Midwife I am" I signed removing my hood and turning

"Lady Stark I am so sorry" she bowed her head "This is great news"

I swallowed the dry lump in my throat "Knowledge I would like kept quite" I said sternly. For a second she was taken back but nodded none the less. I walked to a room where I laid down and she began doing all sorts of things and before I knew it.

"Milady-"

 **Robb POV**

"Jon is it just me or is they're something desperately wrong going on with Ella" I asked turning to my brother as we rode.

"I feel the same" Jon nodded "Something bothering her"

I scoffed "And apparently it's the king and queen"

Jon frowned "She scared of the king and queen" Jon asked disbelief on her face "She's lying I've seen this girl she is tough they're is no way Ella is afraid of them"

I signed "What I thought but whatever it is it's been eating her up for the last two months"

I heard a horse ride fast and quickly towards us, we both gripped our swords turning to see a Stark soldier, Jon and I shared a look of relief "Robb milord its Ella she lost me and I have no idea where she is" he huffed "Her horse is missing too milord"

My eyes widen as I kicked my horse fat hearing Jon horse behind as we galloped fat. All that ran through my head is that I missed something, she wasn't happy she had left me. I felt tears pricking my eyes as the wind lashed at my face but they didn't fall.

I didn't want to lose I had lost her once already and it was the worse two years off my life, riding into the gate my heart stopped when I seen her laughing with my father.

"Seven fucking Hells" Jon huffed beside me.

"I know brother" I frowned.

 **_**

 **Sorry for such a late update, 5 reviews and I will put it up. Tell me what you'll think. xxx**


End file.
